That Girl
by el-lay-baby
Summary: AU Cloveniss because I'm totally in love with them and I don't think the fandom is big enough. A few students of Capitol High School are taking a school trip to Italy. Is it possible that Rome becomes the new city of love? Will Katniss fall head over heels for someone she never expected to even like? Rated T for language and some possible themes, but nothing in detail.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone so this is my first fic like ever so I really hope you guys are into it. Clove and Katniss are my OTP and I really didn't think the collection of fics about them was big enough so I put on my writer pants and got to it. Anyway, please review and leave any suggestions or constructive criticisms you have, or if you just wanna tell me you love it, I'll probably love you a lot more than anyone else. So yeah, please enjoy!**

**Also, I do not own any of the characters in this story, I'm simply using their names and general personalities. All credit for the Hunger Games trilogy goes to Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

This was insane. My teachers were certifiably insane. Honestly, what person in their right mind makes a group of ten teenagers get to the airport at five in the morning, I repeat FIVE IN THE MORNING, to take a twelve hour flight. Sure, we were going to Italy, but no one should be at an airport when the moon is still visible. I climbed out of Gale's car(he had picked me up since my mom still hadn't come home when I woke up), pulling my suitcase with me. The biting wind hit me right away and I pulled the hood of my jacket up, pulling hard on the drawstrings. Gale and I walked through the automatic glass doors and into the lobby. The rest of our travel group was already there.

Ms. Trinket, Mr. Abernathy, and his T.A. Cinna were to be our guardians for the next week and a half. As Gale and I approached, Ms. Trinket, in her annoying high pitched voice, greeted us and told us how glad she was to see us. Everything about this woman was unnatural; nobody should be that chipper so early in the morning. Mr. Abernathy was her complete polar opposite and was almost falling asleep on his feet. Cinna was chatting with a few of the other students; he was in college, so he was pretty cool and easy going.

Peeta, Thresh, Rue, and Madge waved at Gale and I, and we made our way over to them. I looked around, checking out our other companions. It was the "popular" crowd: Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and Clove. They were all rich and all attractive. Cato was kind of their leader and the biggest asshole I had ever met. Glimmer and Marvel were his ditzy little followers; they had a cumulative IQ of around 85. Clove was sarcastic and vicious but not like Cato. She almost always had a reason behind her torment. Unfortunately, she also hated my guts. I just couldn't figure out why.

We all exchanged complaints about the time of our arrival and our lack of sleep while we all went through security and finally arrived at the gate with a half hour to spare. Ms. Trinket gathered us all around and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Now, everyone, on this trip we'll be using the buddy system. You'll sit next to your buddy, you'll share a room with your buddy at the hotel, and you'll do all travel and sightseeing activities with your buddy," she explained to a collective groan from the students.

I glanced at Gale and saw the same grimace on his face that I knew was on mine.

"Thresh and Rue, Madge and Glimmer, Peeta and Marvel, Gale and Cato," at that I almost fell to the floor trying to contain my laughter; if anyone hated Cato more than I did, it was Gale. I was too busy cracking up at Gale's misfortune to realize who that left me with.

"And Katniss will be with Clove! Alright, let's get going, Italy awaits!" she shouted just as they called for our flight to begin boarding.

_Fuck_! That thought ran through my head over and over as I went to stand next to my 'buddy'. Clove was about half a foot shorter than me and there was no way she weighed over a hundred pounds. But damn was she terrifying. Everyone knew she was a total badass, and, unlike Cato, she didn't need huge muscles to intimidate people. She stood with her leather jacket, dark ripped up jeans, and black combat boots, giving me a vicious smirk, and I nearly peed my pants.

I glanced nervously back at Gale who was standing with his crossed, glaring at Cato. Cato just had the same smirk on his face that resided on Clove's. Gale gave me a sympathetic look and I returned it. I stood next to Clove with sigh and bit my lip, trying to look anywhere but at Clove. I slowly realized that that's exactly what she wanted. So with a defiant glare, I turned my head towards her. She was standing there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, looking almost amused. She proved my thoughts correct when she let out a chuckle.

"Oh, Everdeen, won't this trip be...interesting?" she sneered while shouldering her carry-on. She stalked over to wait in line and hand the lady her ticket.

I sighed again and gritted my teeth before grabbing my own bag and following her. I felt my phone buzz and glanced down to see it was a text from Gale who was a few spots behind Clove and I.

**Gale: This trip is gonna be interesting**

I shook my head at the repeating of Clove's words and replied.

**Me: You have no idea**

* * *

**AN: Alright, well I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it was short, but it was more of just an intro than an actual chapter. Please review and favorite it if you liked it! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Once again, I don't own the Hunger Games. I'm pretty sure if I did, I'd be sitting around my pool with Isabelle Fuhrman and Emma Watson, not alone in my room with a bag of Cheetos in my lap. Just sayin...**

**Alright don't forget to review and favorite if you like it!**

* * *

I wasn't sure how twelve hours trapped next to Clove was going to work out. Honestly, as long as she just kept quiet, I would keep to myself and we wouldn't have to speak once during the entire trip. However, I knew how much the girl liked to pick fights, especially with me. We had both had our fair share of detentions because of each other.

There was the time she had shut my sleeves in my locker and I had retaliated by pouring a bucket of ice water over her head. To get me back for that, after a particularly muddy soccer practice, she took all my clothes while I was in the locker room shower and hoisted them up the flagpole, bra and underwear included. Needless to say, these relentless pranks had gone on since we were fourteen, and neither one of us had run out of ideas, even as we were nearing the end of our senior year.

Since Clove was ahead of me in line, when we got on the plane, she grabbed the window seat. She smirked up at me after shoving her bag under her chair. I rolled my eyes and sank into the seat next to her. I pulled my ear buds and my book out of my bag before copying her. I plugged the jack into my phone and put the buds in my ears, relaxing into AFI's newest album and effectively blocking out whatever Clove had started to say.

My left ear began to throb as the music was ripped from it. "Do you mind, Everdeen? I'm doing this little thing called talking to you," she snapped.

I groaned and leaned back in my chair. "Just once, can we leave each other alone? Can't we let bygones be bygones for just one week. As soon as we get back, you're welcome to torment me as much as you want, but please let my week in Italy be peaceful."

She raised her eyebrows at me before letting out a long, low whistle. "Damn, look who can stand up for herself. Don't worry, I was just about to let you know, before you rudely cut me off by the way, that I think this is a good time for a fresh start. We'll be in a new country, meeting new people, and I don't want to have to watch my back for your sneaky ass. Truce?"

I glared at her, mistrusting and trying to decide if the 'sneaky ass' part was a compliment or a dig. "Fine," I grunted, "but as soon as you even look like your about to shove me in the Trevi Fountain, this truce is over."

She only nodded and turned to look out the window. I continued to look at her for a minute before going back to my iPod.

* * *

Six hours down and six to go. This flight was proving to be the longest twelve hours of my life. Clove had dozed off after the first hour and hadn't woken up once since, leaving me to my own thoughts. She had said something earlier about a fresh start, and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. Did she mean she wanted to forgive and forget? Be friends, even? No, there was no way I would ever be friends with Clove Fuhrman.

I glanced over at her for the hundredth time that flight. She was facing me with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her hair that had been up in a bun on her head had come loose and a stray piece had floated down over her face. She looked almost nice without her usual brooding scowl or vicious smirk. If I didn't know what an ass she was, I would've thought she was just a normal girl.

I shook my head and leaned into the aisle, craning my neck to see Gale, who was two rows ahead of me. It was awful not being able to talk to him, and I couldn't text him because every time I pulled my phone out, a flight attendant was at my side telling me to 'please put my device away'.

"Gale," I said in a loud whisper.

He turned around and gave me small smile before pointing a finger gun to his left where I knew Cato was sitting. I held in a laugh and pointed to my left before mimicking a sleeping person. Gale mouthed, "So lucky!" at me before turning back to face forward as a flight attendant came on over the speaker.

"Alright folks, we're going to be starting our in-flight movie."

I leaned back in my seat to find Clove stirring.

"Why do they have to wake me up for that?" she groaned.

I smirked and looked at the TV screen inlaid into the headrest of the seat in front of me. The previews started and I lost interest, picking at my nails before hearing the all too familiar theme song of Pitch Perfect.

"I love this movie," Clove and I said together. We glanced at each other and laughed. Having something in common with this girl was weird, but our old feud was momentarily forgotten as we quoted the entire movie, much to the annoyance of the people around us. It was nice to see a smile on her face that wasn't there because of my pain.

As the movie ended, Clove and I drifted into a sort of awkward silence. There were four hours left, so I decided to spend them sleeping, since I was only running on about three hours of sleep. I slouched in my seat and yawned. My legs, unlike Clove's, were too long to curl up in my seat, so I instead just awkwardly sat there with my eyes closed, looking exactly like I did when I was awake. I could tell Clove wanted to say something, but I suppose she thought better of it and kept her mouth shut.

* * *

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eyes snapped open. I sat up quickly and looked around to see Clove, pulling her hand back with a smirk.

"Wow, didn't mean to scare you there, Everdeen," she chuckled. "We're landing though, so you should get all your stuff together."

I nodded and wrapped my ear buds around my iPod before stuffing it in by bag, still unnerved from my dream. I let out another yawn and turned as Clove tapped me again. She was holding out my book, A Walk to Remember.

"I hope you don't mind," she said. "I got bored and it was sitting on your tray table."

I shrugged and took it, carefully placing it in my bag as well. "It's no problem. How'd you like it?"

It was her turn to shrug. "I don't really believe in all that true love crap, but it was alright, I guess."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Don't believe? No love at first sight, no eyes meeting across a crowded room, no kissing in the rain?"

She smirked and shook her head. "It's all stupid, I mean, it never really happens. Don't tell me you're all soft for it, Everdeen?"

I scoffed. "Please, I only like this one because it's not a fairytale ending," I told her.

The plane jolted as we landed and bumped across the runway. People started to stand up immediately and scrambled for the overhead compartments.

"Idiots," I muttered. "You're not getting off this thing any faster by rushing for your crap."

Clove let out a small laugh. "I'm glad you agree."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Now I've never been to Rome so everything in this story is either from the good ol' Interweb or made up in my own weird little head. So without further ado, I present Chapter 3!**

**Alright so I lied, there's a little more ado: please review and favorite. I'm open to suggestions and criticisms usually do me a lot of good. And also thank you to everyone who has favorited and reviewed.**

* * *

As soon as we were off the plane, everyone drifted into their own groups. Peeta, Madge, Thresh, Rue, Gale, and I gathered in the middle of the bus that would take us to the hotel while Clove, Cato, Glimmer, and Marvel took up the back. They were being exceptionally loud with their laughter, and I couldn't help but wonder what could be so damn funny. Everyone was shocked that me sitting next to Clove for such a long amount of time had gone so well.

"I don't believe her and that truce crap. You know she's just hoping you'll let your guard down so she can make you look like an idiot," Peeta said.

I shrugged. "She could've done something to me while I was sleeping, but I don't even have a poorly drawn mustache. I think she meant it," I replied.

Madge and Rue both looked shocked. "I can't believe after everything she's done to you, you're just going to forgive her," the former said.

I shrugged again. "It's not like I'm innocent either."

Rue turned to Gale, exasperated. "Gale? Can't you talk some sense into her?"

Gale looked at me and sighed. "If you think it's a good idea, I'll go with it. But as soon as she so much as whispers your name to one of her cronies, she's gonna be swinging from the Tower of Pisa by her ankles."

I smirked at the image and placed my hand on his knee. "I think I'll be okay."

* * *

We pulled up outside the hotel about fifteen minutes later, and I scooted towards the bus window to look at it. Made of a dingy white marble and framed by towering columns, it looked rather like an old courthouse, not a hotel. I shrugged and grabbed my backpack and duffel. At least it was Rome, right?

I followed Gale off the bus and looked around. A cafe sat across the street along with a library and a pub. We were probably around a half hour walk away from the Trevi Fountain, the first stop I wanted to make. That would have to wait until tomorrow, though, because I was way to tired to do much more than just collapse on the bed in my hotel room. Not to mention, it was one in the morning.

Ms. Trinket gathered us all in a circle before reading off the list of our hotel rooms and handing us the room keys. Clove and I each got our own key, which I was grateful for. It discouraged any excess interaction between the two of us. We all shuffled into the lobby, a dusty room practically draped in red velvet, and piled onto two elevators. With five people per car and everyone's bags, I was uncomfortably shoved up against Clove by Glimmer and Marvel who decided to begin unpacking before the elevator even got to our floor.

Our room was right outside the elevator, the first one on the left. We were next to Gale and Cato and across from Glimmer and Madge. I waited behind Clove as she shoved the key into the lock, having to jiggle it to activate the tumblers. Then she had to throw her whole weight, which honestly wasn't a lot, against it to get it to open.

"Great," she groaned, grabbing her stuff and dragging it inside.

I followed her in and mimicked her groan when I saw what was in side. There was a dirty window, a television with and actual box on the back and a bubble screen, a small bathroom, a lumpy looking couch, and a bed. One bed. Seriously?

Clove stood next to me and we glanced at each other before jumping on the bed, screaming bloody murder. We clawed at and wrestled each other, each one trying to pin the other down. Finally, Clove shoved my shoulders into the mattress and placed her knees on my wrists. As much as I struggled, I couldn't get free.

"Suck it, Everdeen! The bed is mine, you get the couch," she sneered.

I glared up at her. "You're kidding, right? I'll be the Hunchback of Notre Dame by the end of the week."

She shrugged and let me up, shoving me towards the couch. "Not my problem," she said.

I rolled my eyes and snagged a pillow from the bed, tossing it on the couch. I unzipped my duffel and rummaged through it. Eventually, I pulled out my Nikon D7100. I had gotten it for Christmas just a few months ago, and it was my baby. Photography was kind of my thing. Being able to capture a moment in time and keep it forever was just an amazing concept to me.

I turned around, camera in hand, to see Clove watching me. Her head was cocked to one side. "Really?" she asked. "Could you be any more of a tourist?"

I sighed, actually hoping that she had been about to say something nice, and shrugged before walking over to the window and unlocking it. I tried to open it with one hand, but it wouldn't budge. I set the camera down and attempted to shove the window up with both hands, but still no give. I twisted my head and looked at Clove, silently asking for help.

She raised an eyebrow expectantly at me. "Would you like something, Everdeen?"

I clenched my jaw and glared at her. "Will you help me?"

She sighed heavily and got up from the bed; she had been spread out across it ever since the little wrestling match, as if making sure I knew it was hers. "Hmm, I didn't hear the magic word," she said in a singsong voice.

"Ugh, why did I have to get stuck with you?" I growled. "Fine, please?"

Clove flashed me a smirk before barely even pushing the window out instead of up. It swung open easily. She giggled slightly at my gaping expression and flopped back down on the bed.

"And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes for at least the twentieth time that day and carefully picked up the camera once again. Leaning slightly out the window, I snapped a few photos of the street below, illuminated by four or so streetlamps before turning my attention to the sky. It was a smooth black, interrupted only by tiny pinpoints of light. Stars that were already dead. I too a bunch of shots of the stars and the distant skyline where I could see the city lights dancing in the dark.

I leaned back inside and pulled the window closed before heading back over to my duffel and placing the camera gently inside. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It was almost two now. Clove had disappeared into the bathroom, probably to get ready for bed as well. I pulled a blanket from the bed that she had so rudely stolen from me and tossed it onto the pitiful looking couch. I stretched and grabbed a black cami and dark red sweatpants from my bag. I figured I could change out there while Clove occupied the bathroom.

My sweatpants were on, and I had just begun to pull the cami over my head when I heard a low whistle.

"Nice abs, Everdeen," I heard Clove say.

Blushing, I tugged it down to cover myself to her climbing into the bed wearing a white Capital High hoodie and nothing but white boyshorts underneath. I felt my face grow ever hotter. She smirked at me, that god damn smirk, as I snuggled underneath the blanket.

"Good night, Katniss," she said as she turned out the light.

It didn't register that it was the first time she had used my first name.


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Hey everybody, I would just like to put it out there that Clove and Katniss aren't gonna be together for a while because they kinda hate each other and that kind of thing doesn't change overnight. Also, within the next few chapters, there will be some drug use, just a warning. So yeah, thanks for the reviews, and remember that I'm open for suggestions because I'm just making this story up as I go, and it would be great to know what you guys wanna see. Alright, that got really wordy, so here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the bass being dropped. Loudly. I groaned and opened my eyes, looking around. The pounding dubstep was coming from behind a closed bathroom door that I figured hid Clove getting ready. I checked my phone for the time and groaned again when I saw it. Eight o'clock in the morning. I threw my arm over my eyes to shield them from the rising sun that was streaming in through the window.

I tried to roll over, except that there was no more couch, and I just ended up on the floor. I scrambled to my feet, trying to untangle my legs from the blanket and rubbing my head. Glancing out the window, I could see the sky streaked with different shades of orange, pink, green, yellow, and light blue. It was beautiful. I grabbed my camera once again and shuffled over to the window. It only took one try to open it this time since I knew how. I leaned out slightly, taking a few shots of the array of colors. I focused downward and captured the few people sitting at the cafe tables across the street.

"You look like a stalker," said an amused voice from behind me.

I jumped and almost dropped the camera. I leaned back in and glared at Clove who was squeezing the water out of her hair with a towel. "Says the girl watching me from behind."

She winked at me and turned around to go back into the bathroom before throwing over her shoulder, "I do everything from behind, Everdeen."

I felt my face grow hot and slammed the window closed. Rolling me eyes, I gathered the clothes I wanted to wear that day and knocked on the bathroom door. "How long are you planning on taking?" I shouted, battling with the music.

In response, I heard the hair dryer start up. I leaned against the door and started pounding on the door relentlessly. Eventually my knocks were in sequence with the constant _wubwubwubwub_ of the music. I was spacing out so hard that I didn't even notice that the hair dryer was switched off, and when Clove opened the door, I went stumbling into her. She swung a hand behind her and braced her herself on the counter while simultaneously catching me. Her hand was slung around my waist and mine were propped on her shoulders, holding me up.

Clove gave me a smirk and raised an eyebrow, her two most annoying habits all rolled into one. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

I scoffed and shoved her off of me and out of the bathroom. "Gross," I mumbled.

* * *

I exited the bathroom, my hair dry and in its usual braid and wearing my favorite gray Chucks, black skinny jeans, and shirt with a mint green torso and black three quarter sleeves. Clove was sitting cross-legged on the bed, head bent down and texting. I shoved my pajamas back into my duffel and turned to her.

"You know you didn't have to wait for me," I said.

She looked up and hopped off the bed. She was wearing skinny jeans darker than mine, the combat boots from the day before, and a plain white v-neck under a red flannel. "I kind of did. If Ms. Trinket saw me leaving here without my buddy, I'd be grounded to the hotel room or worse, stuck with her all day," she explained.

I shivered at the thought. I grabbed the bag that I had used for my carry-on, making sure that my wallet, phone, and camera were in it, along with my jacket and my book. I shouldered it and walked over to the door, motioning for her to follow. I opened it wide and she swept past me to get out first. I rolled my eyes and pulled the door closed with a thud.

I stood behind her while we waited for the elevator. "So where are we going?" I asked.

Clove looked at me and shrugged. "I thought we could go to breakfast across the street, then the Spanish Steps, then maybe the Pantheon and the Colosseum, have lunch at Agata E Romeo, and circle back to the Trevi by mid-afternoon. After that, who knows? Maybe we'll run into a couple hot Italians along the way," she said with a wink as the elevator doors opened with a ding.

I followed her in and pressed the button for the lobby. "Wow, how long has that itinerary been planned out?" I asked.

Her lips tugged up into a small smile. "I've wanted to come here my whole life. Granted, I didn't think my plans would involve _you_, but everything was easily adjustable."

I almost chuckled at her. "There's a truce, but you just can't help insulting me can you?" I asked.

The doors slid open again, this time revealing the red velvet lobby. It looked even worse in the daylight.

She stepped out, not waiting to see if I followed. "It's a truce, not a no harassment policy," she stated simply.

I sighed and trailed her out into the morning sunlight. The air was slightly chilly, but it was refreshing as we made our way across the street to the cafe. We sat at a small stone table and waited for a waiter to come by. I noticed Glimmer and Marvel a few tables down eating breakfast as well, but Clove sat with her back to them.

"You didn't want to sit next to them?" I asked, pointing in the idiots' direction.

Clove, without even glancing back, grimaced. "No way. They're worse company than you are," she mumbled, not offering anymore of an explanation.

I shrugged and smiled at the waitress who came to stand in front of us.

"Ciao," she started with a smile. "Can I take your order?" she asked, obviously sensing that neither one of us spoke a shred of Italian.

Clove smirked at her and ordered for the both of us. "Two orange juices and two orders of brioche," she stated. "And if you wouldn't mind, maybe your number on a napkin?"

I almost choked on nothing as the waitress gave her a shy smile and turned to go back inside. When Clove said 'hot Italians' earlier, I thought she meant guys, but maybe I had been way off base.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly at her, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. She pointedly looked away and grinned as the waitress came back outside, carrying two tall glasses and a napkin. She placed the first glass in front of me and the second in front of Clove, along with the napkin and a wink before scurrying away.

Clove smirked before pocketing the napkin and taking a sip of her juice. My jaw was basically only propped up by the table as I stared at her. She glanced up at me and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" she asked, sounding like that most innocent girl in the world.

I cleared my throat. "Uhh, well let's start with the fact that you're dating Cato, for one. Second, that was a girl, not that there's anything wrong with that, I just wasn't expecting it. And third, you have some serious game."

She grinned at the last one. "You sound surprised. Look, between you and me, Cato is more of a beard than a real boyfriend. You know how many assholes are in our school, and if people knew I was gay, I'd be a lot less popular. Kind of like you."

I scoffed. "At least I can be myself around my friends. So I take it Cato knows, then?"

She nodded. "You and him are the only people that do."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why me?"

"Maybe it's because of the truce, maybe it's because we're here, but for some god-unknown reason, I trust you."


End file.
